Yuki Matsuoka
Yuki Matsuoka (松岡 由貴, born September 13, 1970) is a Japanese voice actress from the Hirano-ku ward of Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Women's University in Nishinomiya. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. Yumi is known for voicing Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Kanae Ito in Amagami SS, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga in Azumanga Daioh, Tsuruya-san in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan & Mai Ichiro in Kuromajyo-san ga Toru. Anime *Akahori Gedō Hour Rabuge (TV) – Akumako *Amagami SS (TV) – Kanae Ito *Amagami SS+ (TV) – Kanae Ito *Amatsuki (TV) – Shinshu *Appleseed (movie) – Hitomi *(The) Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water (TV) as Chitose Sakon (Ep. 10) *Azumanga Daioh (TV) as Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Azumanga Daioh The Very Short Movie as Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga *Best Student Council (TV) as Rein Tsunomoto *Bleach (TV) as Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo *Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse as Orihime Inoue *Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody as Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Memories in the Rain (OVA) as Orihime Inoue & Young Ichigo *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (movie) as Young Ichigo; Orihime Inoue *Case Closed (TV) as Haruna Tabuse (Ep. 554 & 555) *Chocotto Sister (TV) as Miu Serizawa; Tamami Marumo *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san (TV) as Nene Toukichi *Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi o Yobu Eikō no Yakiniku Road (movie 11) as Campaign girl *Cross Game (TV) as Minako Kojima (Eps. 22-23, 36) *D.C. ~Da Capo~ (TV) as Mako Mizukoshi *D.C.I.F. Da Capo If (OVA) as Mako Mizukoshi *D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (TV) as Mako Mizukoshi *D.Gray-man (TV) as Mina (Ep. 27) *(The) Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) as Tsuruya-san *(The) Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (TV) as Tsuruya-san *Dragon Crisis! (TV) as Bianca *Elfen Lied (OVA) as Nana *Elfen Lied (TV) as Nana *Fairy Musketeers (TV) as Lily *Futatsu no Kurumi (special) as Rena *(The) Future Diary (TV) as Hinata Hino *Galaxy Angel Rune (TV) as Isabella *Getbackers (TV) as Otowa Madoka *Girls Bravo (TV) as Risa Fukuyama *Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) as Yuki Egawa (Eps. 16-17) *Gokyōdai Monogatari (TV) as Onei Jinushi *Grenadier (TV) as Mikan Kurenai *Gunbuster 2: Diebuster (OVA) as Serpentine Twin *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (TV) as Mireille *Hamtaro (TV) as Hitomi-chan *Haré+Guu (TV) as Mary *Haré+Guu Deluxe (OVA) as Mary *Hell Girl (TV) as Chie Tanuma (Ep. 8) *Hells (movie) as Wolfy *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (TV) as Genpou Saji (real) *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (TV) as Genpou Saji (real) *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto (TV) as Kobako *Inukami! (TV) as Sendan *Is This a Zombie? (TV) as Delusion Yū (Ep. 7) *Kiddy Girl-AND (TV) as Trixie *Kingdom of Chaos - Born to Kill (OVA) as Mara *Kuromajyo-san ga Tōru!! (TV) as Mai Ichiro *Kuromajyo-san ga Tōru!! (TV 2/2013) as Mai Ichiro *Looking Up At The Half-Moon (TV) as Female reporter (Ep. 2); Miyuki Mizutani *Love Hina Again (OVA) as Kuro *Lovely Complex (TV) as Mayu Kanzaki *Maburaho (TV) as Kuriko Kazetsubaki *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (TV) as Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (TV) as Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection (movie) as Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) as Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st as Amy Limiette *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's as Amy Limietta *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (TV) as Arumi Asahina *Mahō Sensei Negima! Anime Final (movie) as Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Mahō Sensei Negima!: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai (OVA) as Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Mahō Sensei Negima!: Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba (OVA) as Evangeline A. K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! (special) as Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Evangeline A.K. Mc Dowell *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Evangeline A.K. Mc Dowell *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus (TV) as Tomika Amato *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus 2 (TV) as Tomika Amato (Ep. 6) *Maken-Ki! Takeru Nyotaika!? Minami no Shima de Supo~n? (OVA) as Tomika Amato *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV) as Tsuruya-san *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV 2009 renewal) as Tsuruya-san *(The) Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA) as Head Maid (Ep. 6); Mugen Lion; Tsuruya-san *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV) as Eriru *Mirai Nikki Redial (OVA) as Hinata Hino *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (TV) as Aiko Senoo *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi Kaeru Seki no Himitsu (movie) as Aiko Senoo *Nagasarete Airantou (TV) as Sakuya (android inn owner; Eps. 19-20) *Nanatsuiro Drops (TV) as Nona Yuuki; Prima Asparas *Negima! (TV) as Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Negima!? (TV) as Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Nyoron! Churuya-san (ONA) as Churuya-san *Ojamajo Doremi (TV) as Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi # (movie) as Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi # (TV) as Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! (TV) as Aiko Senoo *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA) as Aiko Senoo *Omamori Himari (TV) as Kuesu Jinguuji *Pénélope tête en l'air (TV) as Lilly Rose *Petite Princess Yucie (TV) as Glenda *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Shinobu (Eps. 30-31) *Pretty Cure (TV) as Sanae Yukishiro (young) *Princess Lover! (TV) as Yuu Fujikura *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Girl (Ep. 19) *Rockman.EXE Beast+ (TV) as Ann Electel *Saiyuki Gunlock (TV) as Shudou/Junhua *Saki Episode of Side A (TV) as Uta Mihirogi *Scrapped Princess (TV) as Seness Lulu Giat *Shattered Angels (TV) as Setsuna *Shigofumi - Letters from the Departed (TV) as Kanaka *Soreyuke! Gedou Otometai (TV) as Akunoko *Stellvia (TV) as Arisa Glennorth; Mia Glennorth (Arisa's sister) *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Hitoko (Ep. 14) *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai-Ni-Maku (TV) as Coron (Ep. 5) *Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee (TV) as Nello *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (movie) as Alisa Bosconovitch *Tokyo ESP (TV) as Rin Lianjie (Eps. 8-9, 11) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Seth Nightroad aka Augusta Vradica *True Love Story (OVA) as Kamiya Nayu *UQ Holder! Magister Negi Magi! 2 (TV) as Yukihime *Viewtiful Joe (TV) as Alisa (Ep. 16) *(The) World Is Still Beautiful (TV) as Luna *Yatterman (TV 2008) as Jouji Indoa (Ep. 23) *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan (OVA) as Ryofuko *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (TV) – Additional Voice Anime Films * Video Games *Arcana Heart 3 LOVE MAX!!!!! – Scharlachrot *Bistro Cupid 2 – Rue Matoricary *Bleach Shattered Blade – Orihime Inoue *Girls Bravo Romance 15's – Lisa Fukuyama *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Bonnie *Hot Shots Tennis Get a Grip – Amorette *Ikki Tousen Xross Impact – Genpou Saji *The Mahjong of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan – Tsuruya *Never7 The End of Infinite – Haruka Higuchi & Kurumi Morino *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya *Project X Zone – Alisa Bosconovitch *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya *Record of Agarest War Zero – Tetora *The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya – Tsuruya *Routes Portable – Fumitsuki Yuasa *Senran Kagura 2 Deep Crimson – Kagura *Senran Kagura Estival Versus – Kagura *Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash – Kagura *Street Fighter X Tekken – Alisa Bosconovitch *Suikoden Tierkreis – Moana *Summon Night 4 – Lisher *Summon Night 6 Lost Borders – Lisher *Summon Night Ex Thesis Wings of Dawn – Piar *Tales of Innocence – Hermana Larmo & Vrtra *Tekken 6 – Alisa Bosconovitch *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 – Alisa Bosconovitch *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Reiko Kanamori & Kasumi Tsuji *Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Reiko Kanamori & Kasumi Tsuji Quotes Knownable Roles *'Orihime Inoue' * Trivia *Her bloodtype is O. *She loves dancing $ oil painting. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES